Flowgo Interactive
Flowgo Interactive is a Philippine video game developer and publisher based in General Santos, Philippines, formed as a joint venture between Flowgo Entertainment, Atari Corporation, Sony Computer Entertainment of America, Nintendo of America and Sega of America on March 15, 1994, with the release of ''The Flowgo Game''. Flowgo Interactive is best known for publishing and developing six-genre video games based on Flowgo Babies franchises for sixth through eighth generation platforms, especially for Atari, Sega, Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo platforms. As of January 15, 2017, the Flowgo Interactive video games were released for Android, Atari Jaguar, Dreamcast, DSiWare, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color, GameCube, iOS, Microsoft Windows, MS-DOS, N-Gage, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, OS X, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Sega Saturn, Wii, Wii U, Xbox, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. On January 15, 2017, when its parent company Flowgo Corporation integrates into DreamWorks Animation, Comcast dispersed Flowgo Interactive into NBCUniversal Content Studios. History On March 15, 1994, Flowgo Entertainment announced the beginning of the video game industry by partnering with Sony Computer Entertainment of America, Atari Corporation, Nintendo of America and Sega of America to co-form their own 6-game video game development and publishing company called Flowgo Interactive, which was incorporated on September 1, 1995 in General Santos, Philippines. The oldest video game created by Flowgo Interactive was The Flowgo Game, which was released on September 1, 1995, during the incorporation of Flowgo Interactive. On April 8, 1996, Atari Corp. merged with JT Storage in a reverse acquisition, Flowgo Interactive then continued to release Flowgo Babies-based titles for these Sony, Nintendo and Sega platforms, and also in Microsoft Windows, MS-DOS and OS X. Later, on October 11, 1999, Flowgo Interactive received a limited partnership with THQ, Titus Interactive, Infogrames, Ubisoft and Midway Games to develop jointly and coedita videogames it creates. On June 11, 2000, Flowgo Interactive signed a 9-year video game co-publishing agreement with US video game developer and publisher Midway Games to allow it to manage the publishing rights of many of the Flowgo brand video games, including video games are based more on movies produced by the then-liquidated Flowgo Feature Animation division of Flowgo Animation, such as Baby Kong (2003), Bat Baby (2004), Diaper Wars (2007), Babies of the Caribbean (2008) and Tot Trek (2008), all co-produced with DreamWorks Animation On June 14, 2002, Flowgo Interactive signed agreements with Tecmo and THQ to co-publish Baby's 5 Days of Christmas: The Return of the Christmas Tee, World's Greatest Dad, Fanta Babies: Throughing Chases and Karate Baby for sixth generation platforms, and even on the Nintendo DS. On May 13, 2003, Flowgo Interactive decided to sign a 12-year agreement to jointly develop and publish video games exclusively for Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo platforms, and also on iOS and Android platforms. On September 17, 2007, Flowgo Interactive revealed that its 9-year agreement with Midway Games will expire and end on January 26, 2009 before Midway Games declared bankruptcy in Delaware a month later. Later, on June 24, 2010, Flowgo Interactive approves a 5-year agreement with the Japanese video game publisher and developer, D3 Publisher, the American publisher, Little Orbit and the video game publishing assistant for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS systems, GameMill Entertainment, to co-publish Flowgo brand video games until the end of 2015, including the Splashinis Worldwide Studios catalog, which was acquired by Rockville Worldwide Studios later in 2012. On September 13, 2013, Flowgo Interactive signed a 3-year video game co-development agreement with Taiwanese video game developer and publisher XPEC Entertainment, the Canadian video game development studio Behavior Interactive, the Australian developer of video games Torus Games and Morrisville, North Carolina-based video game development company Vicious Cycle Software (along with its Monkey Bar Games division) to help develop jointly new video games with the Flowgo brand for the seven platforms (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS). Later, on December 18, 2013, Flowgo Interactive and D3 Publisher officially announced that they will jointly develop and publish a new platform and action adventure video game that would use character figures equipped with RFID and a special reader component to interact with the game itself, and could store data in the figure itself, such as the statistics of the corresponding character. The Flowgo-branded toys-to-life action and adventure game, Flowgo Adventures, was released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Mobile phone, Nintendo 3DS and Wii. On December 11, 2015, Flowgo Interactive announced that it would finalize its video game development agreement to partner with GameMill Entertainment to develop the final Flowgo video games only for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. On January 15, 2017, ''Ryan & Isabella 3'', the final title of the developer and publisher, was released, as its parent company Flowgo Corporation integrates into DreamWorks Animation, while Flowgo Interactive was dispersed into NBCUniversal Concept Studios. Games See also *Flowgo Corporation Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Companies disestablished in 2017 Category:1994 establishments in the Philippines Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines Category:Companies based in General Santos Category:Cartoonverse Interactive Flowgo Corporation Flowgo Corporation Category:Video game companies Category:Video game companies in Asia Category:Video game development companies